Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by Ecureuil
Summary: Une nouvelle année, mais quel mystère entour la nouvelle, et qui est-elle, exactement? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivera? [Chapitre 3 en ligne.]
1. Prologue

**_Apparences._**

**Auteur de l'histoire: **Kisa-san

**Disclamair: **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et un des persos, que je ne nomme pas pour le moment.C'est la surprise (du chef?)

**Couples prévus: **Aucun pour le moment.. Enfin y a un couple qui doit se former, mais c'est assez compliqué la suite, vous verrez plus tard.

**Genre: **G, s'il y a des passages pouvant choqués, je préciserais, pour le moment, il n'y en a pas.

**Prologue.**

Comme chaque année, pour les sorciers, l'école allait recommencer, sauf que cette année, personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer, surtout pas Drago, qui était entrain de déchirer un article. Un article de Potter, ça l'énervait, c'était Potter par-ci, Potter par-là. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, mais ça l'agaçait, il était célèbre à cause d'une cicatrice, qui l'avait sauvé de Voldemort. Mais ce qui l'enrageait encore plus c'était que ce même Potter avait refusé son 'amitié'. Drago, qui avait beaucoup changé et faisait craqué toute les filles qu'il connaissait, était allongé sur son lit réfléchissant, il avait toujours cet air fier et arrogant, même en étant décontracté, il attendait patiemment, en fait, il réfléchissait à certaines choses, surtout la dernière..

Quelques jours auparavant, on lui avait dit, qu'il avait une fiancé, enfin qu'ils voulaient le marier, mais seulement à la fin de l'année, il avait eu beau questionné son père, seul la réponse 'Tu verras plus tard' avait été dite. Il s'imaginait comment elle était, en tout cas si c'était Pansy Parkinson, ce dont il doutait, il allait s'exiler, c'était la mort. Mais si c'était quelqu'un d'autre il imaginait la tête, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Pansy. Elle avait une tête de bouledogue et un QI de zéro. Heureusement, le seul endroit où il ne la voyait pas débarquer était sa chambre, surtout qu'elle était partie en France, il espéra intérieurement qu'elle se perdrait ou se ferai écrasé par une foule qui la prendrait pour un animal repoussant, cela le fit rire, mais il sortit de ses pensées, en entendant un bruit.

(Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pff encore un de ses stupides elfes de maisons qui s'est pris le tapis dans les pieds et est tombé.)

Il ne dit rien de plus et se leva et alla pousser la porte, rien d'anormal, à part que l'elfe venait de se tourner vers lui et commença à s'excuser se cachant derrière la porte.

« Pardonnez moi, jeune maître, une furie est entrée et m'a renversé, alors que j'apportais votre petit déjeuner. »

Drago poussa la porte un petit peu plus d'un coup sec, visiblement énervé, fixant le couloir, il se fit sauté dessus.

« Salut, mon Dray ! Tu vas bien ? Oh tu m'as manqué ! »

Manque de chance, Pansy semblait timbrée aujourd'hui, il croyait que c'était elle, mais il se tourna et vit sa 'cousine'. Une de ses plus petites. Drago laissa l'elfe nettoyer le couloir, il fit basculé sa cousine par dessus l'épaule. En fait c'était pas vraiment une cousine mais une des filles aux amis de son père et elle venait pour la troisième fois en quelques mois, elle était de loin plus jeunes que la plus part.

« J'ai cru que tu étais face de bouledogue, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Mika.. »

Elle lui répondit le plus normalement possible.

« Ben, mon père est venu voir ton père, pour affaire et vu que je tenais à te voir et ben je lui ai demandé si je pouvais... Mais ça fait un moment que je suis là. Mais ils voulaient pas me laisser monter.. Enfin je vais pas pouvoir rester, il va falloir y retourner, on se reverra peut être à Poudlard ! »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et redescendit en trombe les escaliers, voir son père. Drago rentra dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas rougit, il avait un peu l'habitude avec d'autre fille, même si ça allait beaucoup plus loin. Il allait entré en 7ème année dans un jour.. Il décida d'aller lire un livre sur le quidditch, il allait battre Potter.. Il le devait, il avait été humilié trop de fois, et il avait envie de reprendre sa vengeance, c'était entre autre pour cela qu'il s'entraînait et mettait au point diverses stratégies de 'triches'. Il s'intéressait particulièrement à certaines techniques tel que la feinte de Wronski. Il passa la journée à lire, changeant de livre, et soulignant les parties importantes, qui pourraient lui être utile. Il ne s'entraînait pas à les faire, il l'avait déjà fait, mais ça avait mal fini et ça ne reflétait pas les vraies conditions d'un match.

Il descendit que pour manger, puis il finit par aller se changer, et aller dormir.

Pendant ce temps, quelques parts assez éloigné.

« Ma chérie, tu sais très bien que mon don de voyance est rare et je te certifie que si ça arrive, ce sera que néant, je t'en prie. Fais ce que tu dois, change ce triste dessein. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour ton sang ! »

La jeune fille qui avait tourné le dos à sa mère.

« D'accord, j'accepte... Et puis ce n'est qu'un 'défi' que je me lance. Dit-elle dans un soupir. Mais pourquoi tu tiens à le changer ? C'est aller contre les 'règles ! »

« Je le sais.. Mais c'est pour ton avenir... »

« Mon avenir ? Je ne comprend pas mère... »

La mère ne dit rien, sauf deux mots qu'elle répéta plusieurs fois.

« Tu verras.. Tu verras.. »

Et elle se retira du salon, laissant la jeune fille en plan, qui ne tarda pas à faire pareil, après avoir marmonné. « J'aime pas ça.. ça me dit rien de bon, enfin je vais bien m'amuser.. Me voilà et ça va bardé ! Si j'arrive à changer cette catastrophe, je me demande ce qui arrivera... Mais si cette fille n'était pas la bonne... »

Elle avait dit ça en montant dans sa chambre, arrivé là-bas, elle prit des papiers qui étaient sur son lit et commença a feuilleter. La photo l'interpella, elle se demandait bien comment sa mère s'était procuré cela, mais elle ne chercha pas..

« Poudlard me voilà ! »


	2. Rencontre 'inattendue'

**Les apparences**

Auteur: C'est moi l'auteur je le certifie.

Disclamair: Rien ne m'appartient chez les persos.. Dommageeee Sauf Iléana et Mikaa

Réponse aux reviews:

**Sophorasi: **Alors au début, la première partie, c'est Dray qui pense.. Et c'est le seul garçon pouvant penser dans le prologue.. Alors le couple, j'hésite.. J'ai également pensé Dray/Hermy, mais ça risque ce couple un petit moment.. Sauf si je change et qu'Iléana se mêle.. Sinon le couple principale c'est quand même Dray et Hermy, même si pour le moment, ils ne se sont qu'engueulés... On verra par la suite (Je suis pas devin, même si je l'écris) Merci à toi première Revieweuse. Et voila le chapitre, pas passionant..

**Paprika Star: **Mika est attachante, et c'est un perso que j'aime écrire, pour la simple raison qu'elle est un peu fofolle On dirait une pansy-junior. Ou un pot de glue La fiancée de Drago? En tout cas c'est quelqu'un de bonne famille.. Mais je ne peux pas souffler mot. Desolée. Un indice, on trouve dans le prologue quelque chose de commun aux deux persos à Drago et à Miss inconnue Le 'Tu verras...", donc c'est possible qu'ils soient fiancés contre leur gré..

Bon voilà, je sais y a deux reviews, mais elles m'ont fait super plaisir, donc je leur dédie le chapitre (Non Lilou toi je t'y compte pas, t'as pas été sage)

Le nombre n'est pas important, mais de savoir que quelqu'un lit, ça suffit à rendre gai.. Donc j'ai fait une effort pour pas la laissé en suspens surtout que je suis en vacances, donc autant que j'utilise mon temps à quelque chose

Bisous

**Rencontre 'inattendue' **

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient transplanés jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾, il était 10h45, le train partait dans 15minutes. Ils avancèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, mais ce qui revenait le plus dans les discussions étaient le fait de qui était le préfet et qui la préfète. Mais cela même Hermione ne le disait pas, miss je-sais-tout était collée sur ce sujet, vu que c'était 'La surprise'. Ron n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un compartiment.

« Ca va encore être Malfoy et une de ses 'conquêtes' où un de ses serpentards, ça va être la joie »

« Ron, arrête un peu, on verra bien et Dumbledore a de bonnes raisons de nommé tel ou tel préfet-en-chef et préfète-en-chef. » Lui répondait Hermione à chaque fois.

« Mais tu le méritais d'être préfète-en-chef, t'a tout pour l'être, contrairement à ce balafré. »

Drago quand à lui était arrivé sur la voie 9 ¾ plutôt, il avait voulu éviter à tout prix Pansy et Millicent, elles étaient insupportables et laides. Il alla donc dans le train choisi un compartiment, même s'il était préfet-en-chef et qu'il se doutait de qui était sa 'partenaire'. Il se promenait lorsqu'il ouvrit à la volée la porte où se trouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Tiens Potter, le pauvre et la sang-de-bourbe, alors on parlait de moi ? »

« Tu nous épies la fouine, c'est vrai que tu fouines souvent dans les affaires des autres, va-t-en ou tu vas le regretter ! » Répondit rageusement Ron.

« Weasley, je te conseillerai de ne pas m'insulter, qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Si on menace le préfet-en-chef. »

Ron déglutit, c'était pas un rêve, un cauchemard. Harry répliqua.

« Bon la fouine va voir ailleurs si on y est ! »

A ce moment, une jeune fille arriva derrière Drago, tapotant son épaule, puis lorsque ce dernier se retourna elle dit.

« Sache que je suis la préfète-en-chef et que si tu menaces toute les personnes en ma présence, je te garantis que ça ira mal pour toi, il suffirai d'aller voir les directeurs et le tour serai jouer. »

Drago, s'en alla et la mystérieuse inconnue se fit remercier, elle fit un clin d'œil à la troupe avant de partir à la suite de Drago.

« Drago, attend-moi ! »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas avançant furieusement. Elle le retint par le bras, il se retourna et libéra son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Retourne voir Pott-Potty, la sang-de-bourbe et le pauvre et fiche-moi la paix ! J'ai mieux à faire que de parler à quelqu'un qui les aide !»

La jeune fille, qui avait des cheveux d'un blonds très pâles, avec des reflets un peu châtains et deux yeux d'un bleu assez foncés, fixait le garçon, droit dans les yeux, ils se défiaient presque du regard, lorsque Drago tourna la tête, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle haussa les sourcils et dit d'un ton montrant pas grand intérêt.

« Bon d'accord c'est mal parti, mais vu qu'on devra faire 'équipe' et montrer l'exemple. Pourquoi pas passer cet incident, sinon l'année risque de mal se passer. »

Elle tendit sa main, qui était d'une pâleur extreme à croire qu'elle n'avait pas été à la mer. Elle espéra qu'il la prenne et elle ajouta.

« Oh pardon, je suis bête, je me nomme Iléana Cieldora. Je suis nouvelle, mais Dumbledore m'a quand même nommée préfète-en-chef. Et tu es Drago Malefoy. »

Drago observa la jeune femme, il était content que ça soit elle plutôt que Granger, il serra la main de la jeune femme.

« C'est exact, je suis bien Drago. Cieldora, dis-tu ? Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose.. Et mais attend... Qui t'as dis mon nom ? Weasley, Granger et Potter ?»

Elle fit signe de la tête que non, elle était un peu abasourdie, comment ne connaissait-il pas son nom alors qu'ils feraient 'équipe'. Elle n'avait pas dit pourquoi sa famille lui disait quelque chose, il devait se tromper avec une autre famille..

«Tu as déjà un compartiment ou pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, avant de réajuster une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

« J'ai bien un compartiment, mais à part Blaise Zabini, le reste des personnes sont des personnes qui m'insupporte. »

« A ce point, moi je suis avec une certaine Mika, tu veux venir avec nous. »

Etait-ce possible que c'était cette Mika qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois pendant ses vacances, cette même Mika, qui ne cessait de lui sauter dessus, pire que Pansy, mais plus agréable à regarder. Il réfléchit, s'il devait choisir entre être avec Blaise, Pansy et Millicent ou être avec Mika et Iléana, c'était déjà choisit d'avance. 

« Ca sera toujours mieux que d'être avec eux. »

Il la suivit donc dans les compartiments, Drago fixait Iléana, elle avait un air naïf, enfin c'était peut être juger trop vite, il verrait par la suite. Ils arrivèrent enfin, au compartiment, elle entra en premier, et Drago qui était un peu à la traîne, entendit juste la voix de Mika qui venait de dire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a fais long. J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé. En plus, y a deux Poufsouffle qui te cherchaient.. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je m'inquiétais.. »

Iléana n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Drago était apparu. Mika comme à son habitude, se leva, faisant tombé son chat de ses genoux et se jeta au cou de Drago.

« Monnn Draaaaaaay !!! Tu m'as manquééé ! Je sais que ça fait même pas deux jours, mais c'était insupportable !! Je t'aime mon Dray ! »

Parmi les fans de Drago, c'était la pire. C'était la première année de Mika à Poudlard, il n'osait imaginer la suite. Mika déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago et retourna s'asseoir, laissa une place à coté d'elle pour 'son Dray'. Drago s'assit à coté de Mika, mal à l'aise, même si son visage restait impassible. Iléana, elle, ne comprenait rien..

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Ouais, c'est même mon petit ami ! » Dit Mika en faisant un grand sourire. Drago lui semblait exaspéré et corrigea.

« Nous sommes simplement des 'cousins' et ce n'est pas elle mon petit ami. »

Iléana avait failli s'étrangler. Elle voyait bien 'Dray' et Mika ensemble, un septième et une première année, c'était bien pour rire.

« Menteur ! On est pas cousin. On a pas de liens de parentés, d'ailleurs on pourrait être ensemble »

Pendant que Mika et Drago se regardaient et se lançait des regards voulant tout dire, en gros, leurs regards s'étaient comme un dialogue dont seul eux pouvaient comprendre. Iléana, elle fixait l'extérieur, le paysage défilait. Le silence était pesant. Au bout d'un moment, le silence se rompit par une question de Mika.

« Dit, t'as un petit ami ? Et pourquoi tu viens ici, c'était pas mieux la France ? Pourquoi t'a demandé Dray de venir dans ce compartiment ? Et c'est vrai que tu prédis l'avenir ? Et que tu vois le passé et le présent ? Tu fais comment ? »

Elle avait des tas de questions et Iléana en fut étonnée. Elle avait du mal à suivre la jeune fille, elle pris une question à la fois.

« Non, Mika, je n'ai pas de petit ami et je n'en ai jamais eu. Si je suis venu ici, c'est à cause de ma mère et d'un problème qu'il y a eu à Beauxbâtons. Je lui ai demandé, histoire de faire connaissance, étant donné qu'il est le préfet-en-chef. Je ne prédis pas l'avenir, ou du moins je saurais, mais je n'aime pas spécialement, il est mieux que le destin reste où il est, et qu'on le suive sans le modifié. Je vois parfois le passé et le présent, en tirant les tarots.. »

« Pourquoi t'a jamais eu de petit ami ? T'es pourtant super belle, hein Drago ? »

Ce dernier avait sortit un livre, et le lisait, il était un peu évasif, et sans chercher ce que disait Mika, il fit signe que oui. Iléana devint rouge pivoine.

« Me..merci... » Bredouilla-t-elle. « En fait, c'est que j'ai un fiancé.. Mais je le connais même pas. Ma mère a trouvé bon, que je le rencontre, mais ne connaissant même pas son nom, je ne vois pas comment le retrouver. C'est d'une stupidité les adultes. »

Draco releva la tête, elle aussi, elle était dans ce problème. En fait, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'en fait, elle mentait. Ca l'intéressait, mais il fit semblant d'écrire quelque chose, il avait un air assuré et lorsqu'il rangea le carnet, il releva les yeux pour . 

« Au fait, t'es à quelle maison ? »

« Maison ? »

« Serpentard ? Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ? Gryffondor ? »

« Euh.. En fait, je suis pas à Poufsouffle, ni à Serdaigle, ni à Serpentard.. J'ai du aller à Poudlard y a quelques jours et j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor et je me demande bien pourquoi, ce choixpeau puant c'est gouré, je n'ai jamais été courageuse.. »

Gryffondor ? Ce mot lui sonnait faux aux oreilles et l'insupportait. Drago se leva et sortit du compartiment prétextant aller se changer. Mika, elle, voulut l'accompagner, elle le retint par la main.

« Ze peux venir mon Drayyy ? S'il te plaît !! Toutes les filles disent que t'es magnifique, je veux voir ça ! »

Il libéra son bras de la collante Mika.

« Tss t'es trop petite Athings ! Et pas assez jolie !»

Mika de son nom complet Mika Athings revint donc bredouille et légèrement triste, s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. La fin du trajet se passa bien. Méfisto, le chat de Mika, lui n'était pas d'accord. Tellement que Mika était impatiente et un peu énervée contre Dray, elle lui tirait les poils.

Puis lorsque le train s'arrêta, Mika se sépara d'Iléana et suivit le demi-géant, qui semblait aller mal.

Drago quand à lui, avait passé le reste du voyage en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy et Millicent. Arrivé en gare, ils allèrent tous dans la même direction. Drago était parti, car côtoyé une Gryffondor était un vrai déshonneur pour un Serpentard, plus tard, il le pourrait, en prétextant que c'est à cause de son rôle de préfet.

Après que les premières années passent parmi les tables, entre celle de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et que le choixpeau, le tabouret et la longue liste, furent installés, la répartition commença. Le professeur McGonagall appelait les uns après les autres, après les trois premiers, ce fut le tour de Mika.

« Athings, Mika »

Iléana et Drago la regardait, se demandant où elle irait. Elle venait de s'avancer timidement et après avoir envoyé un baiser à Dray de la main, elle se plaça sous le choixpeau. Et attendit le verdict. « Serpentard » Cria le choixpeau. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre du coté de Serpentard, Iléana applaudit, ce qui lui valut des regards noirs, elle était contente pour Mika. Mika s'avança gaiement vers la table et après avoir fait partir Pansy, elle s'assit à coté de Drago, et se colla à son bras. Pansy et Millicent la regardait avec un air dégouté. La répartition continuait et se termina, Mika ne voulait se défaire de Drago, quoi qu'il tentait elle revenait. Dumbledore regardait Serpentard tout en rigolant, à moitié et reprenant son sérieux.

« Bonjour chers élèves de Poudlard. Je vais vous rappeler les quelques règles. Il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, de se promener la nuit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et de sécher les cours pour une quelconque raison, sauf maladie ou autres raisons, mais ça doit être préciser, car l'année passée il y a eu des abus. Bon sur ce je vais vous laissez manger. »

A peine eut-il finit que les tables se remplirent de mets délicieux et les élèves commencèrent à parler et un brouhaha se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Pansy qui voulait régler l'affaire de 'Mika et son collage incessant avec Dray', décida de mettre les choses au clair avec la nouvelle.

« Athings, retire tes sales pattes de mon Dray. J'étais là la première et tu n'as aucun droit sur lui ! Et tu n'es qu'une gamine de 11 ans, t'es trop jeune pour que Dray s'intéresse à toi, va draguer des gars de ton âge !... »

Elle voulut continuer mais Drago se tourna, retirant son bras au passage, du collage de Mika, il était dans une discussion avec Blaise, mais Pansy parlait assez fort. Il la dévisagea.

« Pansy que je sache, je ne t'appartiens pas, de plus, je préfère sa compagnie à celle d'un bouledogue, et pour finir, elle assure plus que toi. Mika, lâche-moi, le bras, j'aime pas les sangsues.»

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, Mika tira la langue et fit un signe de victoire en direction de celle-ci et continua à manger, laissant Drago tranquille.

Pansy était très déçue, son Dray n'avait quand même pas fait ce qu'elle pensait avec cette gamine. Il lui avait dit qu'elle assurait plus.. Il fallait qu'elle se débarasse de ce microbe et après elle aurait le cœur de Dray, ou du moins elle était persuadée. Elle fulminait et fixait à présent son assiette cherchant une vengeance.

La fin du repas arriva et ils se séparèrent. Drago lui, se fit rattraper par Iléana. Ils se fixèrent et il rompit le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cieldora ? »

« Pourquoi t'es parti dans le train ? Gryffondor et Serpentard sont-ils obligés de se détéster tant ? On peut pas être ami ? »

« T'es bien naïve, si tu veux savoir, non, c'est le déshonneur de rester avec un Gryffondor. »

Iléana le regarda d'un air féroce. Le hall était désert à présent.

« C'était un déshonneur, môsieur je-m'attache-à-des-principes-vieux-de-milles-ans. Non mais faut arrêter, c'est révolu ce temps ! Faut évoluer sauf si c'est trop dur pour toi ! »

Elle avança furax en direction des escaliers, mais elle fut bloquée contre la rampe.

« Ne m'insulte plus jamais ! Et si c'est un déshonneur c'est peut être parce que vous êtes des imbéciles ! »

Iléana le poussa, légèrement. Il perdit un peu l'équilibre.

« Que va me faire mon coéquipier ? M'ensorceler ? Oh j'ai peur » Dit-elle ironiquement.

« Je ne vais pas te donner ce plaisir. »

Il alla en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas de dortoir privés, ils avaient juste une salle commune, où les préfets-en-chef pouvaient convié les préfets, mais sinon ils dormaient dans leur dortoir, ce qui ne déplaisait pas trop à Drago. Enfin ils avaient bien des chambres privées, dans un couloir du troisième étage, sauf que l'accès ne leur était révelés que le lendemain.

Iléana alla en direction de sa salle commune. Drago lui n'avait pu accéder à sa chambre, à cause de Mika qui voulait dormir avec lui, il dut la blesser sur les paroles pour qu'enfin il ait la paix et puisse dormir.


	3. Cours de Potions, Discussions et Lettre

Voila la suite En espérant que ça plaise... C'est pas le mieux, mais comme ça commence c'est un peu plus difficile... Je m'excuse des fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper... Et sinon Bonne Lecture...

**Disclamair: **Iléana et Mika m'appartiennent, le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 2 : Cours de potions, discussions et lettres.**

Iléana, après être montée jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, s'arrêta, réfléchissant au mot de passe, mais quelqu'un l'ouvrit. Cette personne n'était nul autre que Harry Potter. Elle entra, ce dernier était indécis, il se décida quand même à parler.

« Merci, dans le train, ça a pas du faire de mal à la fouine. » Il eut droit à un regard noir venant d'Iléana. « Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, la fouine a jamais été autant affolée. Tu devrais être fière. »

« T'a peut être raison » Sa voix avait une certaine ironie. (Qui m'a fichu des personnes aussi stupides entre les pattes. Ca risque d'être plus facile que prévu...) Un silence se fit, avant que Harry demande.

« Au fait, tu devrais te méfier de Malfoy, à part d'être une fouine, c'est aussi un pervers. Enfin t'a pas de chance de devoir travailler avec lui. »

C'était le comble, alors là le couple qui ne devait pas se formé, ne se formerai jamais ! Tous étaient les uns contre les autres, Drago critiquait les Gryffondors et Harry critiquait les Serpentards. Et il semblait que c'était tout les Gryffondors et tout les Serpentards qui se détéstaient. Elle finit par lui dire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils, je sais sur qui je peux compter et sur qui je ne peux pas ! Tu juges les Serpentards, car tu ne les connais pas ! Apprend à les connaître et tu verras qu'ils sont pas si terrible ! »

Harry la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me demande franchement ce que tu fais à Gryffondor, si t'aimes tant les Serpentards t'a qu'à rester avec eux. » Dit-il en se retournant et en allant direction des dortoirs, elle le retint.

« Tu veux savoir, je ne suis d'aucun camps, je ne supporte personne, mais lorsque je vois que vous réagissez pareil, je me demande franchement ce que vous faites à vous faire la 'guerre' ! Vous êtes vraiment grave, faut vous faire soigner, parce que vous êtes franchement immature ! »

Elle lâcha Harry qui la regardait comme si elle était une extra-terrestre et elle monta jusqu'aux dortoirs. Harry quitta la salle commune. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle descendit, elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione discuter. Elle connaissait leur nom à cause du train.

« Harry, dit Hermione, elle n'a pas tord, on ne cherche pas à les connaître. »

« Peut être, mais s'ils sont si sympa, ils ont qu'à faire le premier pas, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerai quelque chose qui date de plus de milles ans. »

Iléana arriva par derrière. Ils parlaient si fort, qu'elle répondit le plus naturellement possible.

« Vous ne savez pas que les mauvaises habitudes sont à changer et que ce qui date de milles ans, c'est peut être trop vieux, faut un peu renouvelés. »

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu te mêles ça te concernes pas ! » Dit Ron, il voulut ajouté quelque chose, mais le regard que lui lançait Iléana voulait tout dire, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ca ME concerne, car ça concerne la maison dans laquelle je suis et que vous parlez si fort, et j'exprime un point de vue. » Elle avait dit ça simplement. Elle s'éloigna et alla à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle s'assit à l'écart des autres et commença à manger, lorsque Ron, Harry et Hermione, arrivèrent et s'assirent près d'elle. Elle ne leur dit rien. Ron l'a regardait, et finit par dire.

« Je, m'excuse.... »

C'était tellement forcé, qu'elle dit sans trop de mal un « c'est pas grave », mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se leva et alla recupéré le mot de passe de sa chambre et de la salle commune ainsi que les horaires, qu'elle distribua en coupant pour chaque préfet équitablement. Elle distribua pour les septièmes leur plans. Avant de retourner s'asseoir et prendre le temps de le consulter.

« Passionnant, quels cours, je me rappelle pas avoir fait la moitié, Bon divination j'ai déjà fait... Potions, métamorphose, sorts et enchantements.. aussi.. Botanique, je vois pas à quoi ça sert. Enfin les bases si, mais j'ai arrêté en 4ème année. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Les personnes près d'elle la regardèrent, comme si c'était une folle.. Pendant que Ron sortait toujours la même rengaine.

« C'est pas juste on commence par potions avec les Serpentards. Pourquoi ma mère tient à ce que je continue les potions avec ce tyran ! »

« T'en a après qui ? les Serpentard ou le professeur ? » Demanda Iléana, curieuse de savoir ce qui cassait le moral des troupes

« Le professeur quelle question ! Rogue, y a pas pire ! » Il commença à l'imiter. « Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous me dire la différence entre la potion color et la potion coloris? Vous ne savez pas ? La célébrité ne fait pas tout ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry et Hermione déglutirent, pendant que Ron continuait son imitation, il s'arrêta, voyant les têtes de ses amis. Iléana, elle, fixait le professeur et le détailla, les cheveux noirs et à l'apparence grasses, des yeux d'un bruns foncés, presque noirs, la peau pâle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait 'peur' à ses amis. À part sa démarche, car elle l'avait observé avant qu'il n'approche, et son allure de vampire, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ?

Le professeur Rogue se racla la gorge, et Ron releva la tête, et devint rouge tomate.

« Mr Weasley, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour imitation et moquerie envers un professeur ! »

Iléana observa, ce professeur était tout simplement... Indescriptible, elle commençait un peu à l'apprécier, sans savoir pourquoi. C'était rare les profs ayant cette allure, la plus part était des profs 'gai', 'fou' et d'autres critères, et ils donnaient rarement l'envie d'écouter les cours ou de leur montrer du respect, mais là c'était différent, elle fit mine de regarder ailleurs.. Ron voulut rajouter quelques choses mais Hermione le fit taire, et Rogue s'éloigna. Puis ce fut le tour de Malfoy de passer, il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Iléana, pour éviter un carnage, lui dit.

« Au fait, ce soir, y a réunion, dans la nouvelle salle.. Si t'as pas le mot de passe, va le demander. A ce soir ! »

Il s'éloigna furax, de ne pas avoir pu dire ce qu'il voulait. Puis, il fut bien vite le temps d'aller chercher leurs affaires, ce que le trio et Iléana alla faire, puis ils descendirent en courant, pour ne pas être en retard, ce qui arriva.

« Je m'excuse professeur, de mon retard. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione, firent de même.

« A vos places ! » Dit-il séchement. « Avant que vous n'interrompiez mon cours je disais que cette année serait importante et que toute personnes perturbant mon cours ou arrivera trop de fois en retard, n'y remettra plus les pieds ! Et risquera de rater ses buses, mais ce n'est pas mon problème.. Je me demande même ce que certains font encore dans mon cours, » Il fixa spécialement Harry et Ron. « et s'ils ne font pas un effort pour être à l'heure, ils risqueraient de passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Bon mettez-vous par deux ! Et tâchez de ne pas vous tromper et faites attention, surtout que c'est une potion difficile ! »

Ron alla avec Hermione et Harry avec Iléana, Pansy alla à coté de Drago, qui malgré ses protestation, ne voulut rien entendre. Iléana vit un Drago complètement désemparé, ce qui la fit faire un léger sourire, entre Mika et Pansy, il devait en voir de toute les couleurs. Lorsque Rogue fixa les 'couples' de travaux, il dit simplement.

« Miss Parkinson, avec Mr Potter, Miss Cieldora avec Mr Malfoy. Etant nouvelle, si vous faites équipe avec une personne qui n'a pas la subtilité des potions, vous risquez d'échouer lamentablement l'année et vous devez montrer l'exemple. Bon faites cette potion !»

Elle prit son sac et alla se mettre à coté de Drago, ce prof n'était pas très sympathique avec les élèves de Gryffondor. Bizarrement elle avait l'impression que c'était 'voulu' et qu'on la sous estimait, elle du se convaincre des paroles du professeur, pour éviter de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant. Elle prépara la potion, sans trop rien dire, avec Malfoy c'était pas évident, à croire qu'il ne faisait que la reluquer.

« Au fait, ne m'interromps plus jamais lorsque je parle à Weasley ou à Potter ! » Siffla-t-il, dans un murmure.

« Serai-ce une menace môsieur le préfet ? » Murmura-elle en faisant un sourire moqueur en ajoutant la queue de rat, coupé en petit morceau.

« Monsieur le préfet-en-chef, je te le rappelle. Et c'est possible que ça en soit une... »

Iléana hallucinait, la débilité de cette école. Pourquoi avait-elle écouté sa mère... Elle fit un sourire et dit.

« Oh mon Dray, pourquoi t'es si méchant, je t'ai juste éviter une situation compliquée et trop difficile pour ton cerveau... »

Qui n'aurait pas remarqué qu'elle se foutait de lui, elle imitait soit Mika, soit Pansy. Elle murmurait toujours ses phrases. Drago enrageait, ce surnom stupide, Dray, y avait pas pire... Il ne dit rien d'autre. Le professeur Rogue finit par demander à ce que les potions soient mise dans un flacon, ce que tout les élèves firent et tout le monde vint les posés tour à tour.

« Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, votre potion devait être violette et pas grise-violette. »

Et cela continua, seul celle d'Iléana et de Drago, eut droit à des compliments. Le cours fut fini et ils repartirent chacun de leurs cotés. Le soir vint vite, Drago fixait la table des Gryffondors. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'Iléana lui faisait, elle était la seule à se moquer autant de lui, à part Granger, mais c'était l'exception. Et là elle flirtait avec Potter, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais s'il devait travailler avec une de ses inconditionnelles fans de Potter, il ne pourrait jamais ! Il devait y remédier... Mais avant, il devait trouver qui était cette mystérieuse fille, son nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pourquoi... Il devrait envoyé une lettre à son père. Il ignora totalement ce que lui disait Mika. Il était déconcentré, qu'il sortit de table sans rien dire. Iléana continuait de discuter, rigolant aux blagues de Harry et Ron et à leurs anecdotes, elle s'absenta rapidement en voyant Mika sortir.

« Hé Mika ! »

« Léa !! » Elle lui sauta au cou, cette petite était très attachante.

« Léa ? Pourquoi Léa ? Enfin.. Tu es contente d'être à Serpentard ? » Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Mika. Elles se sourirent.

« Ben c'est plus court qu'Iléana.. Et Ilé ça donne pas.. Et Ana, j'aime pas trop... Pis Drago a bien un surnom, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Oui je suis contente, je suis avec Dray-chou ! » Dit Mika de sa voix fluette et gaie, Iléana se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard.

« Okay, même si je préfère Iléana, je t'autorise et toi seule à m'appeler comme ça. Ah ton 'Dray-chou', heureusement que t'a pas vu Pansy au cours ce matin, elle était collée à son bras... Elle est insupportable, à son âge, faire ça.. C'est pathétique. Enfin faut dire que t'a bon goût sur les garçons. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mika ne prit pas de couleur, elle se tint droite et fière.

« Super, merci !! Heureusement je lui aurais refait le portrait ! » Elle mima ce qu'elle ferai à Pansy si elle avait vu. « Je sais j'ai bon goût... T'as quand même pas l'œil sur Dray-chou ? »

Iléana parut embarrassée. Elle répondit avec un sourire. « Mais non, c'est pas mon genre, il est trop fier... Et puis, j'ai déjà un fiancé, l'aurais-tu oublié ? »

« C'est qui ton fiancé ? » Iléana haussa les épaules, alors que Mika elle sautait sur place tellement elle était curieuse.

« Je ne peux pas le dire... » Iléana entrait dans un mensonge dangereux, et cela la peinait de voir Mika déçue. Mais elle ne savait faire autrement.

« Oh allez diiiiiiisss ! » Iléana soupira, lorsqu'une cohue sortait de la Grande Salle, Iléana murmura.

« On se reverra et on en parlera plus tranquillement, là c'est trop risqué, surtout si un Serp' nous voit. » Mika fit signe que oui, et Iléana la quitta, et elles partirent chacun de leur coté, Iléana décida d'aller voir la salle commune.. Pas celle de Gryffondor, mais l'autre. Elle monta et suivit les instructions, qu'elle se rappelait, malgré les cours. Elle entra et fut émerveillée par les dimensions.

Le plafond n'était pas très haut, mais il était intouchable, la pièce était d'un blanc clair, un panneau d'affichage se trouvait sur la droite, une table avec 10 chaises se trouvait en face de l'entrée, et quelques canapés avec un fauteuil, d'une couleur brun clair, c'était neutre, pas de couleur de maison. Elle était tellement intriguée, qu'elle avança. Elle vit alors à coté de la table, un bibliothèque, et une porte en face de celle-ci. Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'il y avait des escaliers menant à la salle de bain des préfets. Elle avança encore et à coté du panneau d'affichage se trouvait une porte, elle la poussa et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit deux yeux ronds et observa le couloir qui se subdivisait, elle prit un couloir, de couleur verte. C'était sûrement l'accès menant à la chambre de Drago. Elle rebroussa chemin, lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier, lui bloqué le chemin.

« On visite ma partie, sans mon autorisation. »

« Parce que faut une autorisation maintenant ? » Dit Iléana à ce dernier en lui tirant la langue. « Bon tu me laisses passé, faut que j'aille voir mon dortoir. »

« Bon ça va, au fait, elle est pour quand la 'réunion' ? » Dit Drago, avec un air supérieur, il avait demandé ça, alors qu'il savait qu'il y en avait pas.

« Je t'ai fais marcher mon pauvre petit Dragon, est-ce un crime ? Et ça t'évitera de voir, Pansy ! » Elle avait un sourire étrange qui énerva un peu Drago.

« Bon autant mettre les règles, alors tu m'appelles pas Dragon ou Dray, -j'ai horreur de ça- et tu n'emmènes pas ton petit Potter ici ! Ni Weasley, ni Granger ! »

« MON PETIT POTTER ? » Elle avait haussé le ton et paraissait scandalisée. « ON NE SORT PAS ENSEMBLE ! Et a moins que ça te pose un problème, je ferais ce que je veux ! A moins que t'interdire d'emmener ici des filles te fasse plaisir, je ne veux pas de ses règles, car si j'ai ses règles tu en as aussi. Et cette règle, c'est pas de fille qui sont sans cervelle et qui sont tes conquêtes ! » Elle avait un ton autoritaire. Il réfléchit et eut une idée.

« Bon j'ai une idée, tu n'emmènes pas Potty, le pauvre et Sang-de-bourbe... » Elle voulut l'interrompre, mais il posa son doigt sur la bouche d'Iléana, pour la faire taire, puis il la retira. « M'interromps pas, tu diras ce que tu veux après. Miss perfection. » Elle était un peu furieuse. « Bon je disais, tu ne les emmènes pas, dès que je suis là et je fais pareil. Et si je veux dormir avec une fille la nuit, ça ne te regarde pas, et je te demanderai de dormir dans ton dortoir, à ce moment. »

« Alors de un, appelles-les par leur prénom, parce que ça finirai mal pour toi ! Ensuite je suis loin d'être Miss Perfection ! Alors m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu me connais pas alors me juges pas ! Sinon je suis d'accord... Mais t'as intérêt à me prévenir 24h à l'avance et à ne pas leur donner le mot de passe ! » Elle tendit la main, pour 'conclure l'affaire', il la serra. Puis elle le bouscula et elle partit, ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de répondre.

Elle prit l'autre couloir, retira son uniforme, pour le remplacer par une robe d'une couleur rouge, elle avait trop chaud avec l'uniforme. Et alla prendre ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs. Elle alla dans la salle commune et vit plein de Serpentards. Elle lança un regard noir à Drago. Qui s'approcha.

« Il fait quoi ici ? » Dit-elle entre ses dents.

« J'ai dis d'accord pour le 'pacte', mais c'était prévu depuis ce matin, donc retourne dans ta chambre, ça te concerne pas, Cieldora ! Elle te va bien cette robe, bien que le vert t'irais mieux. » Il agita sa baguette et changea la couleur de la robe de cette dernière. Elle regarda la personne présentes, c'était un gars ça allait. Elle ajouta.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, ou sinon... » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un gris acier rencontrèrent les yeux bleus foncés d'Iléana. Les yeux d'Iléana auraient pu être une mer déchaînée.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » Demanda-t-il un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, se demandant bien ce qu'elle ferai. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse qu'un regard noir. Elle s'éloigna jusque dans sa chambre, faire ses devoirs.

Blaise arriva par derrière Drago et demanda, il était avant assis, mais c'était levé.

« C'est une bombe cette fille... Au fait tu sais qui c'est ta fiancée ? » Il reçut un regard noir de Drago.

« Comment tu le sais ? Sinon, non je ne sais pas qui c'est... Mais je me demande, si ce n'est pas elle... Enfin j'espère pas avec le caractère. »

« Tu préférerais Pansy ? Si je le sais, c'est qu'une de première me l'a dit.. Cette Mika... Enfin j'ai du un peu la forcée, elle était triste... et je voulais savoir pourquoi... T'en brise des cœurs ! Au fait tu comptes draguer qui cette année ? Et te plains pas pour son caractère, si vous faites des gosses, ils seront mignons, tandis, qu'avec Pansy... Et comment ça se fais que ça pourrait être ta fiancée ?» Dit celui-ci avec un regard, plus qu'étrange.

« Ben elle l'a dit qu'elle avait un fiancé... Arrête avec Pansy. Bon je crois qu'on va arrêté, t'as vu un peu l'heure, après tu risques de tomber sur Rusard et on a parlé de l'important... »

« Oh mais Dragon, je peux au pire, aller dormir dans la chambre de cette perle non ? » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« NON ! maintenant.. DEHORS ! » Rugit-il. Blaise sortit, avec un sourire satisfait, il en savait plus...

Drago alla en direction de sa chambre. Il prit un parchemin, ses devoirs étant déjà fait. Il commença à écrire.

« _Cher Père, je voudrais avoir plus ample renseignement sur la famille 'Cieldora', pour la simple raison, que ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, mais à la bibliothèque rien ne s'y trouve. Prenez votre temps. Je voudrais aussi connaître le doux prénom de ma fiancée. Car si elle est à Poudlard, je pourrais voir à quoi elle ressemble et si elle me plaît... Ou un petit indice, la couleur de ses cheveux, le nom de sa maison, ou je ne sais quoi..._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées et en espérant ne pas vous déranger._

_Votre fils, Drago Malfoy. »_

Il prit son hibou grand-duc, hors de la cage, lui mit à la patte et lui dit. « Va au manoir, c'est pour mon père ! »

Puis il se changea et alla dormir.

Pendant ce temps, Iléana finissait ses devoirs, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit. Elle n'était pas habitué à un horaire aussi long.


	4. Sombres nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles

Hi Alors voici la suite, je suis desolée pour le retard, mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer grand chose... J'étais pas là et je ne garrantis pas d'autre chapitres avant la reprise des cours, c'est à dire avant dimanche qui viens... (le 24 oct.)

Sinon pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas... Ca dépend de mon imagination, surtout que je n'ai jamais fais de fic longues, et que je n'ai pas de 'plan' bien qu'au début y'en avait un.

Bon voilà la suite, en espérant que ça plaise aux quelques lecteurs. Bisous à tous et bonne vacances pour ceux qui vont les commencers.

**Disclamair: **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf Iléana et Mika.

Et le reste ça ne change pas...

**Chapitre 3 : Sombres nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles**

Iléana commença à s'habituer de plus en plus, à cet horaire, elle préférait lorsqu'il n'y avait cours que le matin, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Depuis la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard, la gazette ne cessait de rapporter de mauvaises nouvelles. La discussion principale, était vous-savez-qui, du coté de chaque maison, ils tentaient de savoir, quels parents étaient des mangemorts, et depuis peu, l es Malefoy, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe et quelques autres familles ayant passé par serpentards, étaient sujets soit à des interrogatoires, de la part des élèves, soit les élèves prononçaient leurs noms et lorsqu'ils remarquaient que ses derniers étaient près d'eux faisaient semblant de parler d'autre chose.

Mais ce matin-là, rien ne fut pareil. La plus part abonné à la Gazette la reçurent, et commencèrent à la lire au petit déjeuner. La page qui 'frappait' était celle des morts, qui n'y était pas d'habitude. Mais pour la plus part c'était des 'sang-de-bourbe' ou des moldus, rarement des personnes aux sang-purs, tout le monde semblait exaspéré, car tout les morts des trois dernières années, enfin les victimes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, s'y trouvaient. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi.. Certains les comptaient, d'autres, montrait du doigt un nom, en bégayant, et certains déglutissaient. Pour les Serpentards, c'était différent, ils lisaient cela en silence, et lorsqu'ils savaient ce qui étaient arrivés aux nommés, ils pouffaient en silence, seul leurs épaules bougeaient, mettant une main devant la bouche pour cachés leur sourire. Iléana, elle ne participait à rien, ça lui était indifférent, qu'il y ai des morts, indifférents à la souffrance des autres, elle ne ressentait rien, elle ne pouvait 'plaindre' quelqu'un qui avait mal... Elle regardait parfois en direction de la table de Serpentards, avec intérêt, car c'était la seule qui pouvait être encore 'joyeuse'. Même les Gryffondors avaient du mal. Surtout ceux qui avaient eu un proche, qui était une victime.. Un hibou, pénétra dans la Grande Salle et s'arrêta vers Iléana, tendit sa patte, elle déposa deux gallions et prit le journal.

C'était un journal français et le voyage était plus long. Elle laissa l'hibou, aller dans la volière, se reposer, après l'avoir caresser pour le remercier. Elle soupira et déplia le journal, qui était deux fois plus épais que la Gazette du sorcier, mais était seulement en français. Elle commença à lire, certains articles, laissant tomber d'autre. Elle releva la tête du journal, voyant Ron, Harry et Hermione la regarder. Bien sûr Malefoy, observait la scène, depuis la table de Serpentard, non, il n'aimait pas Iléana, il l'appréciait, elle avait un caractère étrange et se demandait pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor.. Elle l'obsédait, il voulait connaître son mystère, le pourquoi de son arrivée, car quelque chose d'étrange, restait autour de cette jeune femme. Un mystère immense, qui n'allait peut être pas être découvert. Il replongea sa tête dans le journal, pour faire mine de lire.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry semblait livide et sur le point d'exploser de rage. Iléana se sentant observer releva la tête.

« Quelle nouvelle y'a-t-il en France à propos de Vol... Tu-sais-qui ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Que des banalités, comme le fait que des Géants se déplacent vers le nord du pays. Que des disparitions du pays de certains sorciers/sorcières...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, en essayant de se concentrer...

Hermione lui murmura. De toute manière, Harry n'était pas dans son assiette. « Son parrain est mort, à cause de la bande de mangemorts à Vol... Tu-sais-qui... Et ça lui fait du mal, lorsqu'il y repense. »

Instinctivement, elle enlaça Harry, qui fut surpris, de cette étreinte et elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur, voulant lui parler en privé, elle avait au préalable pris le journal, elle voulait lire les articles. Harry suivait en traînant les pieds. Drago, qui observait de temps à autres devint encore plus pale, il finit son déjeuner et sortit.

(C'est pas vrai je partage une salle commune avec la petite amie de Potter... Elle cherche quoi ? Elle m'énerve ! Ca me dégoute...)

Mika observait la table désespérée pour une fois, elle n'était pas tout à fait contente, quelque chose la dérangeait. Dur de dire quoi... Elle semblait songeuse. Elle ne s'agrippait que peu à Drago, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas.. Elle était plus souvent avec Blaise, à discuter, mais rien de plus... Personne ne comprenait ce changement soudain et cela datait d'une semaine.. Depuis elle était songeuse et presque pas bien, c'était depuis cette 'fameuse' lettre... La lettre qu'elle avait brûlé, elle sortit de table et se dirigea vers les cachots, sans aucune idée derrière la tête. Juste pour ne pas voir tout ses Serpentard désespérants.

Pendant ce temps dans le parc, un lourd silence s'était formé entre les adolescents.

« Harry. Je m'excuse.. Je ne savais pas... » Dit-elle sans lui lâcher la main, volontairement ou pas, c'était dur à dire.

« Pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir... Au fait pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? » Il était légèrement rouge, il tenait à présent sa main.

« Oh.. euh... Pour te changer les idées, je pense que Poudlard doit renfermer beaucoup de souvenirs sur ce prisonnier, qui n'est toujours pas innocenté... » Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle parlait de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas !

« Oui, mais un jour, Peter Pettigrow paiera. » Dit Harry le regard perdu. Iléana retira sa main, en rougissant, elle avait légèrement oublié ce détail.

« Si tu y crois très fort, ça se produira ! Il faut avoir confiance en ses rêves et envies et ça se réalisera. » Dit-elle avec une voix douce.. Il fit un vague sourire. Elle se rappela de quelque chose, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry, qui la regarda partir en courant.

« Je l'espère.. Je l'espère... »

Il partit. Iléana courut à travers les différents escaliers qui bougeaient, elle arriva devant l'entrée de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.. Juste à l'heure..

« C'était pas trop tôt, j'ai failli patienter. » Dit Drago, désespéré et avec dégout.

« N'importe quoi... Au fait, pourquoi Mika, va mal ? »

« Tiens tu remarques autre chose que le petit malheur du Survivant, tu progresses. Je suis pas son père, j'en sais rien ! » Cracha-t-il « Et on a pas que ça à faire. » Il tendit une feuille qui avait du être planté dans le panneau d'affichage.

Elle prit la feuille et la lut, avant de dire. « Et toi tu progresses en stupidité ! Hmm intéressant... Seul défaut... Faudra que je danse avec toi ! »

« Je suis sûr que t'en rêves » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de Drago, ils se fixèrent, elle rompit le silence, ignorant le commentaire de Drago.

« Bon pour le thème t'a une idée ? » Il fit signe que non. « Franchement qui m'a donné un coéquipier aussi nul ! Nan mais franchement, ton père a payé pour que tu sois préfet-en-chef ? A moins qu'il ait menacé Dumbledore ! »

Vlan. Un coup de pied dans la jambe de la fille, pour la faire taire. Ce qui la fit sursauter, elle ramena sa jambe un peu plus haut et la massa.

« Ne dit pas ce que tu sais. Parle pas comme Potter où je serais désagréable ! » Siffla-t-il. Ils s'entendaient bien, lorsqu'il y avait pas de raisons pour un conflit. Iléana reprit comme de rien.

« Bon, je disais que j'ai une idée.. On pourrait ne pas prévenir les élèves du thème, enfin pas avant le jour du bal et toi tu choisiras les costumes des garçons et moi des filles. En se consultant, c'est beaucoup de travail, mais vu que beaucoup ne sont pas d'humeur, ça évitera des problèmes. T'es d'accord ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est quoi le thème exact ? Et je veux faire les filles ! Toi y compris ! » Dit-il avec un air un peu pervers.

« Tout ce qui a rapport avec le passé et les fées, les déesses et dieux et tout le truc. Ca dépend des personnes. Alors si tu fais les filles, moi y compris, je fais les garçons et toi t'es dedans ! Et t'a pas intérêt à mettre des habits trop décolletés ! Surtout si ça me concerne ! » Elle fit un clin d'œil comme si elle lisait ses pensées.

« Ouais, ouais... Un peu compliqué, mais bon, au moins y a le choix. Promis je mettrais pas de truc trop dévoilés, quoi que je te verrais bien en déesses, avec un tissu un peu transparents tes sous-vêtements clair, une coiffure géniale... Je peux aussi avoir une photo de toi, complètement dénudée ? » Dit-il avec un regard pervers et un sourire accompagnant. Elle donna un coup de pied sous la table.

« T'as pas intérêt de faire ça, j'ai pas envie qu'on me reluque toute la soirée ! Et puis si tu fais ça tu devras sortir avec Hermione, trois semaines, mais au début faudra la séduire ! Le séducteur ! De moi nue ? Ca va pas ! Et ça te servirai à quoi ? » Dit-elle, avec un sourire.

« AVEC GRANGER ? Pas question ! Je préfère Mika à ce moment ! Et si je le fais pas, j'ai quoi en échange ? Ca me servirait à trouver une idée pour ta tenue. »

« Ce que tu veux, je te laisse réflechir... Ah et y'aura le masque, tu peux te faire aider, mais faudra faire une liste des quatrièmes au septième plus de 90 élèves je crois. Et faudra faire détailler et rendre avec tout... Pour... La semaine prochaine ! » Dit-elle, une semaine, heureusement la liste des élèves étaient déjà écrite, pour leur facilité le travail. Ignorant, le commentaire de Drago. Elle murmura un vague « Pervers ! » avant de se lever. Elle alla chercher une plume et un encrier et revint dans la salle commune.

Elle effaça la partie de derrière, d'un coup de baguette et commença à rédiger une annonce.

_Chers élèves et professeurs,_

_Suite à la baisse de moral de chaque élèves, nous avons décidés de faire un bal costumés et un après-midi, distraction._

_Histoire de vous remettre en forme et vous faire oublier vos petits tracas le temps d'une soirée ou d'une après-midi, les professeurs sont naturellement invités._

_Pour les élèves en dessous de la quatrième (celle-ci non-comprise), des distractions seront organisées, depuis l'après-midi jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Dans des salles prévues où les quatrièmes et plus n'auront pas accès, sauf les professeurs. Tout se passera avec des surveillants, notamment les préfets et quelques professeurs qui voudront bien accorder leur temps libres à la surveillance des élèves._

_Le Bal se déroulera de 20h jusqu'à 23h, le 31 Octobre, vous devrez chercher une cavalière, les costumes seront choisis, par les préfets-en-chef. Et amenés jusqu'à vos dortoirs, par les elfes de maisons._

_Pour les distractions ce sera le 31 Octobre, l'après-midi. Donc les cours n'auront pas lieu._

_Pour toute information ou proposition, contactez soit un professeur ou le directeur soit_

_Le préfet-en-chef et la préfète-en-chef._

_Autorisés par le directeur, Albus Dumbledore:_

_Autorisé par la directrice-adjointe, Minerva McGonagall :_

Drago se leva et c'était mis derrière Iléana et avait observé, lisant ce qu'elle mettait au fur et à mesure. Il siffla doucement à Iléana.

« Pas question, je veux pas jouer les babysitters ! »

« Oh mais Dray-chou, on laissera les préfets le faire, et on dira qu'on doit faire un truc de dernière minutes. Style... Un dernier changement pour le bal.. » Dit-elle en relevant un peu la tête en direction de Drago.

« Y a de l'intelligence la-dedans.. Enfin même si elle est limitée. Et tu comptes avoir l'autorisation du directeur pour ça ? » Dit-il, pas convaincu que le directeur accepte.

« Ouais, bon allez tu viens, faudrai aller le lui montrer, ça sera ça de fait et après tu m'aidera pour la liste des garçons et je ferai pareil.. Enfin si tu veux mon aide. » Elle s'était levée et était sortie avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Il la suivit, malgré le fait qu'elle marche vite, s'arrêtant devant la gargouille, elle réfléchit et dit un mot, et le passage s'ouvrit. Drago avait eu le temps de la suivre, il n'aimait pas aller voir le vieux fou, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Iléana toqua, la feuille en main et lorsqu'elle eut le 'feu vert' pour entrer, elle poussa la porte suivit de Drago.

« Miss Cieldora, Mr Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ? »

Il fixait les deux élèves par dessus des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Iléana ne répondit rien, et Drago ne se donnait pas la peine de répondre, parler avec un fou, c'était peine perdue.

Le directeur prit la feuille et commença à la lire.

« Très bien, vous avez eu raison, et je suis persuadé que ça ne gênera pas les professeurs, de faire tomber leur période, et mettre à contribution les préfets et les préfètes de chaque maison aussi. Vous pouvez aller l'accrocher. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Attendez Monsieur, il faudrai votre signature et celle de McGonagall. Et on pourra l'afficher. » Dit Iléana, le directeur signa, elle reprit la feuille que ce dernier tandis. « Nous vous mettrons sur le panneau d'affichage, la liste complète des déguisements et autre à emprunter, ainsi que ce que fera chaque Préfet et les distractions des premières aux quatrièmes années, d'ici demain soir. »

« Parfait, vous prévoyez tout. Et bien si c'est tout vous pouvez disposer, bonne soirée. »

Ils le saluèrent, Drago aussi mais sans envie et juste pour être bien vu, avant de sortir de du bureau à la suite d'Iléana. De retour à la salle commune, après avoir été demandé l'autorisation de la directrice-adjointe, qui ne s'opposa qu'au début, mais fut d'accord après qu'Iléana explique plus en détail son idée.

Drago et elle, se mirent à faire la liste des costumes, bien entendu, Iléana demandait des fois des idées et conseils à Drago, bien qu'elle ne les écoutait pas toujours. La liste fut finie le soir même, vers minuit. Elle finit par s'endormir sur la table et Drago, qui tenta de la réveiller eut droit à une gifle majestueuse. Il porta la jeune Iléana, jusqu'au canapé et l'y déposa, après l'avoir recouverte d'une couverture, il prit sa liste et la modifia. Puis la prenant, jusque dans sa chambre, il alla dormir.

Le lendemain se fut Iléana qui se réveilla la première, elle était encore épuisée et failli se rendormir, mais elle décida de faire une liste, vite fait, de chaque préfet avec deux autres colonnes vides. Elle alla la ranger, puis elle prit l'autre feuille, laissant la liste, elle venait de remarquer le blason de Poudlard derrière le texte, mais il n'était que peu marqué. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le hall, retirant les affiches déposés pendant la journée par d'autre élèves, elle ajouta celle-ci, après l'avoir copier quatre fois et l'avoir confié à trois préfets pour aller les mettre.

Elle alla vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et décida de l'épingler, sur le panneau d'affichage. 

Elle vit rapidement Ron, Hermione et Harry descendre la tête encore endormie, ils discutèrent un peu, Ron remarqua rapidement le message et le lut. Il aurait cette fois-ci assez de temps pour trouver quelqu'un. En descendant pour déjeuner ils en parlèrent.

Drago, pendant ce temps, s'était réveillé, après s'être habillé, il alla jusqu'à la salle commune. L'observant, il remarqua vite le manque de présence d'Iléana, la 'belle dormeuse' s'était déjà levé et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre la liste et avec celle d'Iléana, il la posa contre le panneau d'affichage. Puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il avait toujours un air supérieur. Il alla à la table de Serpentard, où Pansy s'accrocha à son bras.

« Dis Dray, tu veux venir avec moi au bal ? » Dit-elle en faisant son plus beau sourire et une voix 'charmeuse'. Il s'y attendait, et ça le dérangeait profondément. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne pouvait rien faire sans qu'elle le colle, sauf lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

« Pansy, lorsque tu seras la seule femme sur terre, j'y songerai peut être, mais là.. NON.. De plus j'ai déjà quelqu'un ! » C'était faux, mais c'était pour en être débarassé, il était allé en 6ème année avec, mais il s'était juré de ne plus recommencé.

« Avec qui t'y va ? Pas cette Cieldora ! » Dit-elle avec une voix horrifiée et montrant de la haine. Drago, sortit de table, il ne dirait rien, surtout pas à elle, elle serai capable de tuer la personne juste pour qu'il aille avec. Elle était déjà trop collante et ça l'empêchait de faire exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, se demandant avec qui il allait aller. Lorsqu'un bras l'attrapa, il se retourna et reconnut son ami, Blaise.

« Salut Drago, je voulais savoir avec qui tu comptais aller au bal... Et quel 'costume' tu m'as choisi ! » Drago venait de dégager son bras, il lui répondit.

« Salut. Je sais pas, y a personne qui m'intéresse en particulier. Ce n'est pas moi qui a choisi ton costume, mais Cieldora ! » Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Blaise de répondre. Ils avançaient.

« Ben pourquoi t'invites pas Cieldora, elle est pas si mal que ça. Et si t'y va seul, imagine la honte du Prince de Serpentard, c'est à dire toi, que tu vas avoir. Cieldora ? J'espère qu'elle a bien choisi, sinon je risque de faire une 'virée' nocturne dans sa chambre et elle me suppliera de l'achevé. » Dit-il sans faire attention si quelqu'un les écoutait, ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

Iléana s'était absentée. Elle suivit Drago et Blaise. Elle toussota, les deux serpentards se retournant, la regardèrent.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te supplier, c'est vrai que t'es mignon, mais à ce point, tu te fais des films. Zabini.. Drago, j'espère que t'a prévenu le préfet et la préfète de ta maison, j'ai prévenu, ceux des autres maisons, et t'as pas intérêt à pas venir ce soir ! Y a réunion dans notre salle commune. » Dit-elle d'une traite en interrompant leur discussion, elle avait entendu une partie de la discussion.

« Tiens en parlant du loup ! Au fait, tu m'as pris quoi comme costume, un bien au moins ? Et bien, si je suis 'mignon' pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au bal avec moi ? » Dit-il en la ramenant légèrement contre lui et en lui faisant un sourire charmeur. Elle se décolla rapidement.

« Si t'aimes le ridicule, je pense que ça te plaira ! » Dit-elle sur un ton léger mais avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. « Et non je n'irais pas avec toi. Je dois déjà danser avec ton 'ami' Malfoy alors si je dois aller avec toi, c'est une soirée ratée ! »Elle s'éloigna ne laissant pas le temps à Blaise de lui répondre.

« Grr, elle paie rien pour attendre celle là ! Drago ? Purée il était obligé de me planter là ? »

Drago était partie en direction de la salle commune sans attendre Blaise. Blaise le rejoignit. Iléana, elle, était allée à la salle commune. Et avait préparé un aide-mémoire pour la discussion du soir. Puis elle avait rassemblé ses affaires, pour les cours, et était descendue, comme beaucoup. Elle observait pendant les cours beaucoup Harry qui avait une mine horrible, comme s'il ne dormait pas... Elle voulait en savoir plus sur son état. Et ce qui était dans la tête de la plus part des élèves était 'Avec qui j'irais au bal ?', certains avaient déjà leurs petits amis, mais beaucoup n'en avait pas...


	5. Plan, discorde et bal!

**Disclamair:** Rien ne m'appartient, enfin presque sauf Mika et Iléana...

**Mot de l'auteur..** Je suis profondément desolée de ce retard, j'ai été prise de cours, et le chapitre est un poil plus long.. Je tenterai de me rattraper sur le prochain, si j'arrive à suivre avec mes notes et tout.. L'histoire va peut être droit dans le mur, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire des longues... On verra bien où ça mène

Bisous et encore désolée..  Mika.

**Plan, discorde et bal ! **

Avant le repas, une discussion entre préfets et préfets-en-chef, fut faite, la liste de ce qui allait se passer et de ce que ferai chacun et où défila. Puis tous fut écrit grâce à une plume à papote, bien entendu elle ne déforma aucune phrase, puis lorsque la réunion fut finie, une autre fut placée dans deux semaines. Elle colla contre le panneau d'affichage le message, il serai acheminé dans la soirée chez Dumbledore. Ils partirent manger, la salle était quasi vide. Puis remontèrent, ne croisant personne de souhaitable. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, sur la table se trouvait une vingtaine de lettre.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? » Demanda Iléana en fixant pour qui c'était, trois lui était destiné, le reste était pour Drago.

« C'est ça d'être aimer, on a plein de courrier ! » Dit ce dernier en faisant une tête de snobinard. Et en prenant les lettres, regardant de qui elles venaient, il rangea une certaine lettre dans sa poche. Puis jeta la plus part dans le feu, observant les destinataires des lettres d'Iléana, l'un, il ne le connaissait pas, l'autre devait être un de ses parents et l'autre c'était Harry Potter. Elle ouvrit la lettre d'Harry Potter. Mais à peine eut-elle finit de lire que l'écriture disparut et à la place furent écrit.

'N'oubliez pas que les préfets-en-chef doivent y aller ensemble, à ce bal ! '

Ils se regardèrent et avec un sourire complice.

« Et si on y allait ensemble, mais on fait croire à certaines personnes qu'on va avec eux ? Avec les masques menteurs et la musique, qui cherchera à savoir qui est avec qui ? Si tout ce qui est dit est faux ? » Dit Drago un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma foi, d'accord.. Et tu comptes prendre qui et faire le couple avec qui ? » Ils se souriaient et étaient assis l'un a coté de l'autre..

« Potter et Parkinson, c'est bien le couple ! » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« T'insinues que je ressemble à Parkinson ? Sympa ! Et Blaise, avec Granger ! Pendant que t'y es ! »

« Mais non t'es plus jolie que le bouledogue, mais ton caractère, est insupportable.. Quoi Blaise ? Mais il va me tuer ! »

« Ben il croira qu'il sera avec moi, mais sera avec Granger, qui aura reçu une lettre anonyme de ta part, mais ça elle le sait pas ! Allez faut se hâter.. Faut pas en faire plus, sinon ça va se repérer ! Attend j'ai mieux et si... » Elle lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils sont trop vieux ! » Beugla Drago.

« Je t'ai pas encore dit pourquoi des masques, pour cacher le visage, mais si tu savais ce que ça ferai en plus ! » Dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

« Explique ! Je suis ton collègue et cavalier ! T'a intérêt à me raconter ! » Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Elle ne parlerait pas !

Après avoir écrit les lettres de réponse, bien entendu c'était que du mytho. Ils prirent un hibou et l'envoyèrent portés les lettres aux personnes concernées.

« Je crois qu'on aurait pas du, mais au moins on se venge un peu.. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'écouter. » Dit-elle en rigolant, imaginant Harry embrasser Pansy. « Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. » Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago et alla dans sa chambre.

Drago, alla aussi dans sa chambre.

Les semaines passaient avec rapidité, et les élèves de septième année, bavaient déjà.. Les nouvelles ne s'amélioraient pas et beaucoup pleuraient la perte d'un proche. Iléana fixait toujours Harry, qui palissait et ne mangeait presque plus rien. Ce qui inquiétait Iléana. Tentant toujours de lui parler, il refusait de lui dire quelque chose, elle passait plus de temps avec Harry, qu'avec Hermione ou Ron ou même Drago. Hermione et Ron avaient autre chose à faire, même s'ils tentaient de communiquer avec, toutes les tentatives étaient vaines. Il refusait de parler de ce qu'il avait... Ils avaient simplement abandonné et le laissaient tranquille.. Surtout que leurs principales questions étaient 'Pourquoi Drago ne nous insulte pas ?' Et 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura comme nouvelles demain ?'.

Drago, lui observait Iléana, cette fille l'énervait.. Et Potter encore plus, il arrivait tous à les mettre dans sa poche ! Mais il ne l'insultait pas, le jeu l'énervait, surtout que miss 'je-suis-parfaite' soit 'Léa' allait se mêler.

Mais Potter n'était pas le seul à aller mal, Mika allait encore plus mal et ne tenait presque plus debout. Mais Drago l'obligeait à manger, c'était comme sa petite sœur. Mais c'était plus, pour éviter qu'Iléana lui rejette la faute dessus, elle était redoutable et quoi que dise Drago, s'il la contredisait, ce dernier risquait gros.

Le jour précédent celui d'Halloween, Drago reçut des lettres, Mika comme à son habitude, ne se gênait pas pour tenter de lire, elle y réussit, faisant mine de regarder un de première année qui était juste devant Drago et dont la lettre cachait.

Il était déjà rare de voir le courrier de Drago, car il le lisait ailleurs. Mika ouvrit de grands yeux, mais n'eut le temps de voir plus, car ce dernier, la fixait avec des yeux sévères, il se leva, et traîna avec lui, Mika. Pansy la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle gobait les mouches, recracha tout son repas, que faisait son Dray ! Il tenait 'compagnie' à une sang-impur ! Elle en était verte, décidant que les suivre ne ferai pas de mal, elle sortit de la Grande Salle. Mais lorsqu'elle fut dehors, de celle-ci, elle ne vit personne qui pouvait l'aider, énervée, que son 'amour' la rejette autant, elle alla vers les dortoirs, pour ruminer une vengeance.

Dray et Mika, qui suivait malgré elle, s'arrêtèrent une fois dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Il la lâcha brusquement, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un traître mot que Mika commençait à parler.

« Ouaw c'est beau !! Dit pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ? Tu veux me faire visiter tes appartements ? » Demanda-t-elle, en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. « Oh c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !! » Elle lui sauta au cou, mais il la reposa au sol. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, tout en continuant de parler, n'y tenant plus, le 'prince de Serpentard' sortit sa baguette et lança un vague sort, qui la fit taire.

« Enfin du silence, si tu es ici, c'est pas pour une visite, mais je t'INTERDIS de lire mon courrier ! Ca ne regarde pas une première année, c'est des choses de grand ! De plus, je pourrais très bien révéler ton secret ! Et comment tu l'as été, en transgressant les règles, ce que le vieux fou, ne semble pas savoir, grâce à ton père. » Dit-il un sourire sur son visage, il la faisait 'chanter'.

Une fois qu'il la libéra du sort, elle tremblait, et avec peine, elle prononça.

« Comment.. Comment tu le sais ? » Elle criait presque, se demandant comment il l'avait appris.

« J'ai mes informateurs ! » Toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

« Menteur ! T'es qu'un... Menteur, personne ne le sait ! Personne ! Pas même Léa ! Personne tu m'entend ! » Elle s'était dirigée vers lui et le frappait avec ses poings sur le torse du jeune homme. Mais ça ne lui faisait rien.

« JE TE HAIS ! » Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle s'était arrêtés de le frapper et était partie dignement, même si elle n'était guère d'humeur. Elle tomba face à face avec Léa, qu'elle bouscula, avant de partir en courant sans rien, dire. Elle alla à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et y vit Drago, qui venait de s'asseoir. Elle le regarda avec dureté.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait le petit Dray-chou ? » Elle se moquait légèrement de lui.

« Rien qui ne t'intéresse ! Va donc voir ton petit Potter, avant que celui-ci retourne pleurer dans les jupons de la Sang-de-bourbe. » Cracha-t-il, il n'était pas d'humeur à parlementer.

Clac, la baffe était partie toute seule, et une jolie marque rouge, ornait sa joue, il sortit sa baguette.

« Ne recommences plus jamais Cieldora ! Ou tu me le payeras ! » Il n'était qu'insensible à sa gifle.

« Si tu as fais quoi que ce soit à Mika, tu verras ce qu'il t'en coûtera, mon cher 'Prince', parce que tes amis ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger et un accident est si vite arriver ! » Lui murmura-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre.

Le 'Prince' n'y fit pas attention, c'était une menace, mais l'avoir 'défié' aussi haut méritait vengeance. Il savait comment ou du moins il avait une idée. Il prit son courrier et commença à feuilleter, son père n'avait pas répondu, dans sa dernière lettre, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire..

« _Mon cher fils, concernant ta fiancée, comme tu dois t'en douter, ça reste un mystère, et ça le restera jusqu'à Noël, car elle et sa famille sont invités._

_Et ne me dérange plus avec ce genre de questions. _

_Pour la famille 'Cieldora', il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. A vrai dire, on ne connaît d'elles que leur caractère insupportable. Car il y a beaucoup de femme, les hommes sont moins connus, et ils se remarient entre cousins, pour éviter l'invasion de sang-impur dans leur famille. Mais ils n'ont aucuns mépris pour ses derniers, ils ne les veulent juste comme 'ami' mais rien de plus. Mais il semblerait que cette famille n'existe plus, depuis au moins 2 générations, nous n'en avons plus de nouvelle du moins. _

_Ton père, Lucius. »_

Il haussa un sourcil, comment cela était-il possible qu'une famille n'existant plus depuis deux génération, ait un de ses membres à Poudlard ? Il devait en apprendre plus.

Il revit Iléana passer en courant. Mais il ne put la retenir et alla faire ses devoirs, puis redescendit pour la suite des cours.

Iléana courrait dans les couloirs, elle vit Harry.

« Ah je te trouve enfin ! » Dit-elle essoufflée en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Ah Salut.. » Répondit-il... « Tu me cherchais ? Pour quels raisons ? »

« Ben.. Je voulais m'excuser, tu ne me laisses jamais le temps... M'excuser de pas pouvoir venir avec toi au bal... » Dit-elle embarrassée, se demandant bien pourquoi elle lui disait ça.

« Pas grave, tu dois aller avec la fouine, je te plains, enfin, je trouverai bien quelqu'un, sinon j'irai seul. J'ai reçu une lettre mais j'ai refusé, Hermione va avec Ron... Enfin bon, ne parlons pas de ça, c'est pas intéressant. » Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu serais d'accord d'aller faire une partie d'échec ou de Bav'boules ? Pour passer le temps, enfin après les cours. » S'empressa-t-elle de corriger.

Le cours de potions se passa bien, seul défaut... C'était la potion de charme, et l'un devait tester, et l'autre faisait le contre-potion. Iléana, qui était toujours obligée d'aller avec Drago, qui était soit disant le parfait petit génie, avait dû faire la contre-potion et Drago avait dû la tester, elle l'y avait un peu forcé. Le problème de la potion charme, ça n'était pas qu'il faisait en sorte que la personne tombe amoureux, mais que tout ce qui était du sexe opposé, tombait raide dingue de la personne. Ce qui fit qu'Iléana, ne put y résister et failli l'embrasser, elle était en sorte de 'transe', mais Drago avait eu le reflex de boire la contre-potion avant. Car l'ayant testée avant les autres, Pansy se sentait déjà attirée et s'était ramenée. Puis lorsque la potion cessa son effet, 'Léa' se prit une baffe majestueuse.

« Parkinson, tu me le paieras si tu recommences ! » Avait-elle sifflée, avant de sortir de la classe et de s'être dirigée vers les cours suivants.

Les cours se finirent et Harry et 'Léa' se retrouvèrent devant la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

« Je t'attendais, Dit Iléana ou 'Léa'. »

« Désolé de mon retard 'Léa', on va faire nos devoirs ? Et on fait une partie d'échecs version sorciers ? » Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

« Ouais. Ben ce n'est pas grave ça arrive, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien, car j'aime pas te voir, triste. » Elle le prit par la main et le tira, derrière la porte, ils allèrent à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, arrivé, ils s'assirent. A la table et firent leurs devoirs, imitant aux hasard le professeur ou parlant d'événements rigolos. Puis se fut le tour des échecs. Ils y jouèrent, les pièces se détruisant.

« Echec » Lui dit Harry, alors qu'Iléana rigolait à en perdre le souffle, ils parlaient et tout ce qu'ils disaient la faisait rire. Mais son rire s'arrêta lorsque Drago qui était derrière Harry, souleva un sourcil et la regarda d'un air dur.

« Tiens salut Drago, tu veux jouer ? » C'était comme si elle avait trop bu. Mais Drago n'était pas du genre à rire, il alla vers elle et la tira par le bras, se tournant vers Harry qui allait répliquer, il dit d'un ton dur.

« J'ai deux mots à lui dire. Potter et à moins que tu sois marié, j'ai le droit de parler à Iléana, autant que toi ! »

Il l'attira vers les canapés, mais ils ne s'assirent pas, il dit d'une voix sifflante.

« Je croyais qu'on avait conclu un 'pacte' concernant le pauvre, le balafré et la Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu ne les emmènes pas, et je ne ramène personne, alors si ce pacte prend fin, oublie pas de prendre des 'bouches-oreilles' t'en auras sûrement besoin ! » Cracha-t-il, il s'en alla, il l'avait empêchée de parler.

« Drago, attend ! Arrête, t'étais pas là, mais putain, tu vas m'écouter ? Hého !! » Elle renonça, il était déjà sortit. Elle retourna à sa place, face à Harry.

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? » Demanda ce dernier. Elle soupira...

« Depuis le premier jour, contrairement aux gryffondors, ce n'est pas que je le surestime, mais la guerre entre maison j'en ai rien à faire et donc si c'est mon 'ami' et bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'un Gryffondor peut me reprocher. Z'êtes tous aveugles... Eh mais... Pourquoi tu pars ? J'ai fais un truc mal ? Attend c'est ton ennemi, mais si je m'entend avec, je suis aussi la tienne ?? HARRY ! » Mais celui-ci était déjà sortit.

Iléana envoya contre la porte un vase, involontairement, qui assomma quelqu'un. Seul un bruit sourd se fit entendre, elle y alla.

« Mika que faisais-tu là ? Mika ça va ? » Elle s'était baissée, avait soulevé Mika, et l'avait amenée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle ne la quitta pas, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh lui disent qu'elle devrait revenir le lendemain, 'Léa' s'en voulait qu'elle n'alla pas manger, elle avait juste assommé et blessé Mika... Et elle avait déjà mal au cœur. Elle ne dormit pas ce soir-là... Le lendemain, fut la journée la plus éreintante. Le matin tout se passa bien, sauf au moment où les activités durent commencer. Tout c'était compliqué, les préfets et l'équipe de Quidditch, qui aidait, car certains profs, n'avaient pu venir ayant été demandé pour la décoration.

Iléana était directement passée à l'infirmerie, mais manque de chance, Mika n'y était plus. Elle dut remonter et se fit plaquer contre le mur d'un des couloirs. Observant ce mystérieux personnage

« Tiens Zabini, ça t'arrives souvent de plaquer des personnes au mur ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« La ferme Cieldora, saches que je ne plaque que les jolies filles contre le mur. »

« OH Un compliment ! Miracle, il va neiger demain ! » Dit-elle en plaisantant et en se foutant de sa gueule.

« Mais la ferme! Et même s'il neige demain, je serai capable de t'enterrer sous 30 mètres de neige, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là ! » Dit-il avant de se faire interrompre.

« J'ai pas le temps, j'ai quelque chose à faire, alors à moins que tu amènes des nouvelles de Mika... FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! »

« Pour Mika, je te signale, elle est allée à votre journée ! Et amuse-toi bien ! » Il s'éloigna, voyant qu'il se faisait presque insulter. Iléana voulut le retenir, mais voyant l'heure, elle descendit en vitesse à la Grande Salle. Drago attendait depuis un petit moment, puis ils allèrent voir comment se passaient les différentes activités. Arrivés au terrain de Quidditch, où des élèves de premières années volaient, étant aidés par deux joueurs des quatre équipes, pour éviter les dégâts. Ceux qui osaient rester sur le balais sans avoir peur de tomber, se faisaient des passes, bien qu'il y avait toujours des préfets ou des joueurs, pour surveiller.

Ils y restèrent un moment, Drago décida de voler un peu, et alla chercher son balais, un nimbus 2001, car il n'avait toujours pas changé. Il vola dans les airs, surveillant un peu les élèves. Iléana, elle observait de la terre ferme.. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement voler. Elle allait voir les autres 'postes' lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre, elle leva les yeux, Mika tombait... Elle s'en voulait encore... Heureusement Drago la rattrapa attend, et Iléana, lança un 'Mobilis Corpus' sur Mika, alors que Drago atterrit et elle l'amena à l'infirmerie.

Après avoir fait les cent pas dans le corridor, en attendant, Drago revint, il avait du aller prévenir le directeur, au cas où. 'Léa' se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Continuant de murmurer. « Tout est de ma faute. » Tandis que Drago ne pouvait pas la consoler. Enfin, ça le dérangeait, il la repoussa légèrement et après un moment, il dit.

« Tu n'es pas sensé montrer l'exemple ? Tu la connais à peine et paf tu craques ! Dis-toi qu'elle a une partie de responsabilité, bien que je ne sache pas ce qui s'est passé. Et puis, c'est pas le moment, c'était un accident qui aurait pu arriver, le reste est sans trop de danger. Alors calme-toi ! Et va te reposer, je te dirais des nouvelles de Mika si j'en ai ! »

Dit-il en l'entraînant malgré qu'elle se plaigne de ne pas vouloir, elle n'avait pas le choix.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, il n'y eut pas d'accident, juste de la saleté, ce que Rusard n'apprécia pas, il criait contre tout le monde. Et en punit plus d'un, qui durent nettoyer leurs 'cochonneries', jusqu'à que ça brille, dans l'après-midi, 'Léa' reçut sa robe du bal, comme la plus part de ceux de Poudlard.

Le soir, après le dîner, qui était très mouvementé. Tout les élèves sortirent pour se changer.

Dans la salle commune des préfets, Iléana tentait d'assommer Drago.

« Raah mais t'as vu ses vêtements ? C'est trop court ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ? Et puis tu devras faire notre pacte ! »

« Non, c'est pas trop court, ça te va jusqu'au genoux et personne ne saura que c'est toi, en plus t'a des 'voiles' ! »

Résignée Iléana se stoppa, et alla se changer, elle redescendit, le masque dans la main, elle tira la langue à Drago.

« T'es très jolie, bien que j'aurais préféré que ça soit plus dénudé ! Enfin... Je me félicite de t'avoir trouvé un costume aussi beau ! »

Iléana soupira. Mettant son masque pour éviter qu'on voit qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Ta vanité ne peut pas disparaître parfois ? Bon on ferai mieux d'aller cher 'prince' où ta cour va s'impatienté ! »

Dit-elle en l'entraînant dehors, le costume de Drago montrait le côté noble de ce dernier, contrairement à lui, Iléana avait fait un effort pour ne pas dévaloriser les personnes, mais elle avait fait des mélanges dans les cours entre le rouge et le vert, volontairement. Iléana était en une sorte de Déesse, comme les grecs mais plus dénudé et avec des voiles. C'était assez étrange. Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, elle avait mis son masque comme Drago et était allé discuter, ils observaient le décor, des squelettes dansaient, des citrouilles flottaient et quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce sombrent, des fantômes, ceux de l'école volaient et poussaient des cris parfois, et revenait ensuite s'asseoir.

'Léa' dut s'accrocher à Drago, pour ne pas tomber en entendant un couple qui dansaient, se dire.

« Je te hais » et l'autre lui répondre. « Moi non ! » Mais ce qui la fit encore plus rire c'est le commentaire que Harry fit à Padma.

« T'es moche ! » Enfin, fallait-il savoir qui s'était tellement la voix était différente et les paroles l'inverse de ce qu'il pouvait penser ou dire.. Le plus hilarant était les profs, qui avaient l'apparence d'élèves.

Des débats avaient lieu. Même si plus en parlait, mais certains avaient trouvés le moyen de parler normalement. Une élève harcelait le professeur Rogue, de questions. Mais il avait beau dire 'Je suis le professeur Rogue', cela devenait 'Je suis un élève qui veut être professeur de potions'. Tout le monde dansait, et s'amusait, malgré ce défaut avec les masques.

Iléana n'avait pas oublié Mika, elle sortait parfois pour prendre des nouvelles et laissait son cavalier, mais une fois, elle sortit et ne revint pas, elle avait retiré son masque et était près du lac, fatiguée. Lorsque qu'elle vit quelqu'un, elle s'approcha.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Mais cette dernière ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête, elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle n'insista pas. Une histoire de cœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as les yeux rouges ? Enfin peut être que c'est la fouine non ? » Demanda Hermione après un moment de silence.

« Oh rien, je culpabilise pour quelque chose, ça passera... Tiens ton costume est proche du miens, mais moins sexy... Tss sacré Drago... »

Il y eut un long silence. Qui fut rompue par une voix. Elle remit son masque, Hermione fit de même, elles comptaient retourner à la grande salle.

« Ah je te cherchais partout, qu'est-ce que c'est ce costume du rouge en plus ! Heureusement que Drago me l'a dit. »

Il l'entraîna plus loin, s'engueulant, elle avait entre temps retiré le masque, c'était plus agréable pour parler.

Hermione retourna dans la salle et fut invitée à danser, persuadée de savoir qui c'était car le costume ressemblait pire à celui de la personne qu'elle aimait sauf la couleur. Ils dansèrent et s'en faire exprès leur lèvres se touchèrent, le baiser s'approfondit. Mais fut arrêté. Elle se sépara du mystérieux cavalier et sortit de la salle.

Dehors la discussion était tendue.

« C'est peut être une erreur, je t'avais mis du vert ! Ca te va mieux que le rouge... J'ai fais en fonction de ça ! Après c'est peut être Dumbledore qui a fait des mélanges ! Et t'a pas essayé de jeter un sort pour changer la couleur ? »

Il la dévisagea.

« Ne me souséstime pas ! Sache que j'ai essayer et ça marche que cinq secondes avant de rechanger ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette et changea la couleur de la tenue de Blaise.

« Tu vois ça marche »

Elle fit un grand sourire, moqueur, en fait, c'était à cause de la grande salle, rien ne pouvait changer de couleur. Tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse citrouille ensorcelée , qui empêchait ça. Elle commença à rire, lorsque Blaise partit vexé. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe près du lac, n'ayant pas envie de retourner, lorsqu'une troisième personne se ramena...

« Salut... Tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-il, elle reconnut la voix, mais ne dit rien. Elle fit que non, de la tête.

« Pas mal le bal, le défaut c'est qu'on ne peut pas dire ce que l'on veut... Ca risque de poser des problèmes. »

Elle fit signe que non, mais ne s'expliqua pas, les mystères mieux valait les laisser comme c'était. Elle releva les yeux vers Harry.

« Tu voudrais pas être mon confident ? J'ai besoin de parler... Et je sais pas à qui je peux faire confiance... Et tu pourras faire pareil si tu veux. »

Il semblait indécis. Mais il finit par accepter, elle lui sourit et il s'assit. Ils discutèrent, racontant leur sentiments, ce qui n'allait pas.. 'Léa' lui parla de Mika. Et comme réconfort, il l'enlaça, ils durent se quitter en remarquant l'heure. 'Léa' se sentait beaucoup mieux, qu'elle déposa des baisers sur les joues d'Harry.

« T'oublie pas, on ne doit rien dire à personne ! » Lui dit-elle avant de partir, et de le laisser devant la salle commune. Mais arrivé dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, elle remarqua Drago.

« On doit parler ! »

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? » Demanda-t-elle en baillant, il fit signe de la tête que non.. Elle s'assit. La fin de la nuit sera longue...


End file.
